


Piercing(s) 💉

by unsp00kable



Series: My Prompt Book 💕 [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Gratuitous Smut, Hand Jobs, Locker Room Sex, M/M, Nipple Piercings, One Shot, Oral Sex, Phichit Chulanont Is a Good Friend, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sensitive Nipples, Shower Sex, Tongue Piercings, piercing kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 21:37:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19776916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsp00kable/pseuds/unsp00kable
Summary: Thankfully it only took three months for Yuuri’s pink nips to stop making him gasp in pain every time his shirt or someone rubbed against them.But after those three months ended his sensitive nipples had him gasping for a whole other reason…





	Piercing(s) 💉

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I have zero experience with either of the piercings in this fic so I’m sorry if this seems unrealistic lol 
> 
> PS I wrote this instead of studying

_“Shit- FUCK!”_

Phichit was tempted to giggle as Yuuri nervously bounced his leg in the piercer’s chair where he was nearly laying upside down, but he didn’t want to ruin his Snapchat story from his phone shaking.

The piercer, Yulia, smiled at the hiss her customer let out as she slid the barbell in.

“The second one always hurts more,” she grinned, “your body uses up all of its adrenaline with the first piercing.”

There was something about her that reminded the two of a snake as she flicked the tip of her tongue out in concentration while she finished screwing the ball on the barbell.

The two best friends/roommates had gone in on a whim bored and tired of the mild Detroit summer. Phichit had pulled Yuuri in with a blink of the neon sign.

The Thai skater had wanted his ear pierced since forever and insisted Yuuri get something too. Anxious and unable to pick, Yuuri decided to take a wild chance on the shop’s special. They had repurposed a gumball machine, filling it with tiny gumball sized capsules that contained a slip of paper with a random piercing or tattoo suggestion on it. It was fun and exciting while also nerve racking, reminiscent of the days of being a kid and popping a quarter into one of them for a treat. Except now it’s a crisp $50 bill at the counter to twist the knob and receive your predestined body modification.

When he popped open the little capsule and read what his prize was, a fluttery feeling ran up his back.

_Nipple Piercings_

He could feel himself blushing as he stared at the slip in his palm.

“What is it Yuuri- _oh_ ” Phichit smirked knowingly.

In the fog of his brain Yuuri remembered drunkenly telling Phichit how hot he thought nipple piercings looked hot on everybody but he didn’t think he could pull them off.

_Well they don’t look too bad_ , Yuuri thought to himself as he looked at his swollen chest in the mirror after hopping off the piercing chair. After running through all the aftercare instructions the piercer okayed him to go ahead and put his shirt down, yelping as he did so.

“They might be super tender for the next three to six months they heal so just be careful,” Yulia casually took her gloves off, “but if I were you I’d wait nine months to make sure they are fully healed.”

“ _Six months_?!” The pair chimed in unison, knowing the next season was going to be that much more challenging for Yuuri.

“Have a nice day!” Yulia waves them off, giggling at their expressions.

Thankfully it only took three months for Yuuri’s pink nips to stop making him gasp in pain every time his shirt or someone rubbed against them. But after those three months ended his sensitive nipples had him gasping for a whole other reason…

**Five years later**

Yuuri just came off the ice, literally shaking in his skates at the grueling practice him and Victor just had.

After winning Hasetsu On Ice Victor has only given him a mere week of “rest” before coming down on him even harder to whip him even further into shape demonstrating how to land different ways to ensure not to fall after jumps.

They’d been at it for hours before Victor called it quits for the day and all Yuuri wants to do now is strip and lounge in the hot spring until his body doesn’t feel broken anymore. First he had to shower though, feeling gross as sweat dripped down the back of his neck.

Yuuri peeled his clothes off in the locker room carelessly tossing his clothes wherever as it was usually just him that used the shower this time of day. Victor doesn’t sweat so he usually passes on the rinky dinky shower at the rink to shower at home.

_Home_

Yuuri smiled at that, head still in the clouds that someone as great as Victor was giving him the light of day.

_I wonder if I should’ve-_

_“_ Did you just get those done?”

“ _Ah!!”_ Yuuri’s squeak of a yell bounced off the open tiled room where he was currently scrubbing at his skin. There, stark naked, was his coach in all his glory standing where the shower room began.

He got closer to Yuuri, the shorter man cursing once again for the showers not having stalls or something to give off the slightest resemblance of privacy.

Yuuri couldn’t breathe at the curious look on Victor’s face. He was now close enough that he was standing in the spray of the water, Yuuri’s back pressed against the cold tile underneath the shower head.

“N-no I got them while in u-university.”

Victor smiled, slicking his now wet hair back off of his forehead.

“Hmm I didn’t notice them in the hot springs.”

The way Victor was staring at his chest sent a shiver down his body but Yuuri blamed it on the draft on his cold wet skin.

“Piercings and tattoos technically aren’t allowed in the Onsen so...I take them out. My family doesn’t know about them.”

_God I’m going to die here aren’t I?_

It startled Yuuri when Victor began to pout, puppy dog eyes and all. He thought he looked a bit like Makkachin like this.

“They’re not??”

“No, I…”

The taller skater placed his palms on the wall on either side of the brunette’s face framing him in. Yuuri would’ve felt trapped with anybody else but with Victor, it was different.

Victor tested resting his forehead against Yuuri’s, relieved when he relaxed into it, both closing their eyes. They listened to the water as it kissed the tile floor and Victor’s back.

When Yuuri opened his eyes there was an unspoken question in Victor’s eyes, to which he answered with shakily resting his hand on the Russian’s cheek.

They both leaned forward, lips meeting in a gentle kiss. Victor meant to pull back after a second but his footing slipped a little, lips crashing into a seemingly rougher kiss. Yuuri, of course, missed the slip with his eyes closed but he went with it. They gripped each other tightly, Victor’s hands having grabbed Yuuri’s hips to catch his balance. Japan’s Ace opened his mouth slightly, jumping out of his skin as he felt Victor’s tongue.

He sighed as he began to play with silver locks before he moaned in surprise. They broke apart, Yuuri staring in wonder as Victor stuck his tongue out.

There towards the back of his mouth nestled on his tongue was the ball of a clear barbell.

“I got it after my first Olympics. Not a soul knows about it. Except for Christophe Giacometti.”

Yuuri’s breath caught, _how could I have not known Victor has his tongue pierced?!_

Victor put a finger to his own lips in a shushing gesture, whispering _“they can be our little secret,”_ giving his signature flirtatious wink.

_Oh I’m definitely dead_

Victor raised his hand, stopping just short of a gold hoop.

“Can I?”

Yuuri gulped, nodding his consent. He held his breath as he felt cold fingers touch the ring, making his nipple harden.

“Did it hurt getting them done?” Victor’s voice had deepened, huskier as he looked at the other nipple, as though he’d just noticed Yuuri had _both_ pierced.

“N-no- I mean, yeah...they hurt...for a bit afterwards too while they healed…”

Victor stood there for a sec, eyes fixed on the metal on his chest. He started weirding out Yuuri just a little as he appeared as though he didn’t know what to do next. You can imagine the shock Yuuri felt as Victor sank to his knees, uncaring as the water became tepid. He flashed Yuuri his baby blues sparkling with mirth as he leaned forward, kissing the tip of his member.

“Is this okay?” The Russian purred, smiling at Yuuri’s little nods.

The Japanese skater worried for his knees on the tile floor before all thoughts melted away as a slender hand reached up and flicked his nipple gently.

He jerked, causing him to slip deeper into Victor’s welcoming mouth. The Russian began to hum, closing his eyes as he took more of Yuuri. It was when the tip nudged his tongue ring he decided to have a little fun with the guy he was totally head over heels for.

Yuuri dig his nails into his own thighs as he felt Victor toy with the sensitive hole at the end of his dick. This was all going to end embarrassingly fast, but that was Victor’s plan; send Yuuri to the stars.

Victor bobbed his head further and further on Yuuri until he started to frantically tap on his shoulder as a warning when the Russian decided to roll his balls around in his hands.

The older one pulled off, tongue ring bringing Yuuri more pleasure than it had a right to as his swollen cock slipped over it with a trail of drool.

He helped Victor off the floor, eyeing his knees before going cross eyed as he began sloppily pumping him from base to tip.

Victor’s lips indulged on Yuuri’s parted ones- swallowing each other’s moans as Yuuri too began pleasuring Victor with his hands.

They both gasped for air as they reluctantly pulled away, staring at each other’s swollen red lips still hungry for more.

Victor began kissing down Yuuri’s neck, going further and further down as the Katsudon’s heart hammered away under the marks he was leaving.

He left a special love bite between Yuuri’s pecs, smiling at it as it turned from a pink to dark red. Victor licked at it, Yuuri’s knees knocking together as he got closer and closer towards his nipple.

At first the silver headed man used the tip of his tongue to lick circles around his pink areolas. But then a wicked thought crossed his mind as he flicked the hardened nub with his tongue. He took the golden ring hanging from Yuuri’s pink nips and placed it over the top of his bottom lip. Victor playfully tugged it slightly, drinking up the noise Yuuri made while his cock began to dribble precum.

All at once Victor opened his mouth wide, sticking out his tongue and pulling the nipple in as far as it could go. It could’ve been the spray of the shower but Yuuri felt as though someone had poured a bucket of ice water on him as Victor’s and his own piercing _clicked_ as they touched. It was then Victor began to _suck_ , not afraid to get a little dirty as he used his hot wet mouth to bring Yuuri to the edge.

Yuuri screamed, hands seizing their movements causing Victor to wildly thrust his hips against the tight fist around his dick.

Victor pulled off, smirking devilishly as he blew his breath on the nub, making Yuuri cry out at the sudden temperature change.

The shorter man tried to warn the Russian again that he was about to cum, but all that had been unknowingly tumbling out of his mouth for a bit now was praises and chants of Victor’s name.

“ _Fu-uck Victorrrr it’s too damn good!”_

Victor lathed his tongue over the other nipple, licking up and down before latching on to it. He let go, gasping as he came on Yuuri first before setting to work on getting him to orgasm too, doubling his efforts as he felt his soul leave his body.

Yuuri came yelling Victor’s name in his cute Japanese accent that unexpectedly came out in a time like this while his nose scrunched up. They clung to each other as they both tried to stand on quivering thighs, waiting to catch their breath while trading kisses back and forth. The water had nearly gone icy cold as they quickly rinsed off, giggling while toweling each other dry and getting dressed.

It’s needless to say they had a _long_ walk home.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> so um author-san wants nipple piercings but is afraid to so if you’re willing to share your experience comment below or hit up my DMs on [ twitter! ](https://twitter.com/notunsp00kable)  
> don’t forget to check out my other works! 
> 
> Kudos and comments keep me writing 🥺
> 
> Tell me your favorite part hehehe


End file.
